Fear Is The Heart Of Love
by Flykitha
Summary: A chance meeting leaves Dean wondering if Draco really is that bad. Dean/Draco, slash, M for sexual content in the later chapters.


**Title: **Fear is the heart of love

**Author:** Flykitha

**Beta:** My lovely Draco, Terry 3

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Pairing:** Dean/Draco, others

**Rating:** M, for future sexual content.

**Summary:** A chance meeting leaves Dean wondering if Draco really is that bad.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything. If I did, you wouldn't be here reading it for free, right?

**Notes:** Me and my friend Terry fell in lot with this pairing, so I decided to write a fic from it. The characters are our versions of them, so they might be a bit OOC.I'm using an iMac with apple's oh-so famous autocorrect, so there might be some very hilarious sentences even after the fix goes through Terry's hawk comes from the song 'I will follow you into the dark'.

Dean Thomas walked along the hallways of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. It was getting dark and he was out too late. He had to be careful not to get caught.  
>Dean heard footsteps somewhere in the next corridor and quickly hid behind the curtains hanging from the ceiling.<br>He thought, as any young wizard hiding from the teachers would, that the space behind the curtains was empty. Thus he had to suppress a scream of startled when his back hit something that was definitely not the wall. It was warmer and definitely not flat enough. In that frozen state of mind of his, it took him a while to comprehend that it was another human being.  
>Slowly Dean turned around, trying not to make any sound, as the footsteps on the hallway were almost next to him and the stranger.<br>The first thing he saw in the thin strand of light coming from between the curtains, was a piercing silvery eye. Just one, 'cause the other one was in the shadows.  
>Dean gulped as he looked in the eye of Draco Malfoy. The resident Ice Prince Of Slyhterin. His mind started buzzing with questions and thoughts of all sorts. Why was Malfoy here? Out of bed. Should he tell the teacher? Or Harry? Well he couldn't tell the teachers because he would have to say why he knew.<br>The light in Malfoy's eyes started to dim all of a sudden. Dean looked in horror as the blond staggered onwards and fell unconscious right in Dean's arms. Dean's back thumped against the cold stone wall.  
>"Who's there?" he heard Filch' voice asking somewhere along the corridor. Dean quickly pulled Malfoy closer to himself before he would fall and Filch would see him. It felt wrong in so many different levels that Dean didn't even want to think about it.<br>Basically, he was hugging an enemy of one of his good friends. His own enemy in so many ways. Secondly, he… No he didn't say firstly so basically this was just another point. Malfoy's leg was in between his legs pressed against his crotch. And while it wasn't in any way a romantic setting, or even an arousing one, Dean was a teenager boy, still virgin, only ever kissed Ginny and felt her breasts a bit. Dean had never thought of his sexuality. In his family they were all free to be whatever they wanted, so he had never thought if he liked girls or boys. He found them both attracting.  
>So when Malfoy's leg was pressing against his 'private parts' he couldn't help but think.<br>What would it be like? If Malfoy wasn't like he let on. Because no-one was like Malfoy. No-one could really be the Ice Prince. What if he could melt the ice and get to know the real Draco?  
>Humming at that thought he peaked out of the curtains and made sure the coast was clear.<br>Malfoy was so delicate and thin that he was easy enough to lift and carry to nearest abandoned classroom. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with the Slytherin, but he looked sick and pale. Dean hadn't seen him eating at the grab hall for days. What if Malfoy hadn't eaten at all?  
>He put the blond down on the ground and configured a bed from the stack of tables and chairs. When he was satisfied enough with his work, he carried the younger boy to the bed and thudded him in. He did one more check up on him and shook his head.<br>"You should eat", Dean said with a far too gentle voice. He pitied the blond. Things must be so hard with him. Dean had the habit of watching people and Malfoy didn't seem all bad. Sure he was insolent and spoiled brat who didn't care about anyone else but himself, but he wasn't evil. At least that's what Dean thought of him. So it must he horrible to have parents who were death eaters and you were expected to follow on their footsteps.  
>Sighing Dean slipped out of the room and headed to the kitchen wondering why the hell he was doing this. He slipped in to the kitchen, got some food from the friendly house elves and headed back to the classroom.<br>He put the food on a table and stared at the sleeping blond for a while. He was really tired, so he laid down next to Malfoy on the bed and closed his eyes, promising himself not to fall asleep.

A/N2:Thanks of reading ^^ part 2 comes up soon.R&R!


End file.
